shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Gaze
Introduction Star Gaze is a marine captain who sails the Western Blues. She is responsible for monitoring and protecting five large Islands, Bosma Island, which recently joined the World Government, Haku Island, Oni Island, Kaldafu, and Titania. Appearance Star Gaze is a very pretty, but tall women. She stands twelve feet tall and wears a set of boots that gives her two inches. She has skin as white as the moon and as smooth as silk. Her long blonde hair runs down from the top of her head to the bottom of her knees. She has sky blue eyesand smells constantly of roses. Star Gaze's white marine uniform is different than your standard outfit. She has designed hers so that it stands out more. Her dress, if it can be called that, is pretty much a combination of a long sleeve marine shirt and a short white skirt. The pure white cloth is trimmed with navy blue streaks around the cuffs and the top of her collar. The skirt portion of her dress stops at the middle of her thigh however Star wears very long boots that rise up above her knee. This covers up most of her legs. To prevent people from looking up under her skirt she wears black spandex underneath it all. Star Gaze carries around a Nodachi called Gaze. The blade itself is six feet long and the handle is two feet. In all the balde is eight feet in length, two inches thick, and made entirely of sea stone. Personality Star Gaze is amoral outright narcissist, in every aspect of the word. Star loves herself more than anything in the world. She loves the way she looks, she loves the way she fights, and she loves the way she thinks. To give you a idea of how much of a narcissist Star is she has several hundred photos of herself posted in the walls of her home and ship cabin. She also has a pillow with her own image on it and a sail with her face sewed into it. Beyond Star's love of herself she is a decent enough person. She believes the strong should protect the weak and that justice should be done on the wicket. However she is a firm believer in Glorious Justice. Glorious Justice is the idea that Justice should be done, but it should be done in a way that always looks good. She will not hang corpses up to show off power, nor will she execute people on a stand for thousands to see. She will kill a person in a dark and out of the way place and then bring a victims of that person up onto a stand to proclaim that justice has been done. Everything must beautiful and glorious, thus she is a fan of big speeches. It should be noted that Star Gaze is a member of the Kuro Clan, a fact that she likes to keep secrete. If she is cut during battle and her black blood bleeds out she will go into a self induce berserk rage. During the rage she says she can not think, but in all truth she fights to either kill all the pirates who see or to intimidate the witnesses into keeping her heritage a secrete. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Star Gaze is a medium type swordsmen. She is not completely power type, nor is she completely speed type. She follows a delicate balance that gives her type of swordsmanship a edge over those who favor one or another. When it comes in terms of swordsmen style Star Gaze is a user battojutsu. She fights most of the time with her sword still in it's sheath. She uses her adam wood scabbard to beat her opponents down and smash though them. She only draws her sword when she is serious and it usually results in her cutting a person into two. Star's type of swordsmanship focuses on the destruction of mass numbers rather than individual units. This means that her flying sword slashes and other sword techniques are designed to hit multiple opponents. Physical Strength Star's true strength has yet to be revealed. So far she has of yet to face a opponent who has made her go full power. However her strength itself can be measured. In once incident a pervert stole all of Star's pictures of herself out of her cabin on her ship. In a berserk rage to get them back Star tossed a steam roller two hundred feet into the air to knock his hot air balloon out the sky. Agility Star Gaze is fast enough to dodge bullets, which is not a very high bar with marines like Candide Voltair around. However her speed in combat makes her a dangerous foe for mid grade swordsmen and a challenge for high tier. Endurance In one of her many great adventures Star Gaze ended up crossing swords with the a hundred humandrills berserkers. During that battle she received several wounds and blows, but never did she cry out in pain, nor did she fall unconscious. She slaughtered them all in a intense fury of rage, ignoring the pain. The battle itself lasted for three days and not once did she sleep during that time. Star Gaze is also a master of Life Return. With this ability she can command her body and force it to do super human feats. One such feat is the ability to instantly close her wounds. She is capable of accelerating the healing process and heal extremely fast. She is also capable of simply moving blood cells in front of the wound and then covering them with haki to prevent herself from bleeding. She is also capable of using the same technique to reset bones and reinforce muscles. Weapons Gaze - Her Nodachi Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Marine Category:Kuro Clan Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodlexIV Marins Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Otaku Flames Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Life Return User